dion the pokemon contest star
by PINKMOON25
Summary: Dion a Pokémon contest star. She moves from goldenrod city to hoenn region. Meet professor birch and his son who love battling gym leader. Dion father is anger because she wants to be a contest coordinator she run away from home soon as there arrives in hoenn
1. Chapter 1 arriving in hoenn region

Chapter 1 arriving in hoenn region

Am the daughter of a gym leader his name Is Norman and he want me to be a Pokémon trainer and battle gym leader and him as well. I don't like that I love to see the beauty around me not in battle like gym battle. I told my father about and he was mad that am not going to be a trainer he wants. We were talking on the phone and I was mad. I told him I hate him. And I hang up in his face. Dion what wrong. You married a jerk. Dion we MOVING first thing in the morning remember I know that. Hm. So we arrive in hoenn region move to a quiet little place called little root town. It was very peaceful but I don't belong here I want to be a contest coordinator and am going to do that. So my room was upstairs and mom gave something. It was a pair of running shoes. Mom said it was an early birthday present. I ask who buy this anyway. Your father did. No thank your I don't want it. Dion I know you mad at your father but please open. Fine. Mom left me alone. Luna (eevee) was looking at me I open it and took the shoes out of the box and didn't read the card. I got all my supplies in and the extra poke ball and my sleeping stuff and sneak out the window. I said am never ever coming back so I had to route 102. The forest was so big

(Flashback.)

The birthday cards happy birthday dion here is a pair of running shoes I brought for you I hope you love them. I love you from dad. I threw that card away it mean nothing to me. He always wants me to be something is not. For example when he teaches me about battling I do contest moves instead and he gets really mad. Dion I told you to focus and stop doing that. This is a contest. There do battles as well dad. No you going to be a Pokémon trainer you need to learn how to battle. I don't want to battle gym leader I want to be a Pokémon coordinator. Honey you have an important call. Oh. Dion time for bed but.

Dion it time for dinner I made you favorite. Dion. Dion. Where are you? Oh no she runway. Dion mom race to the phone.

Route 102

So I was exploring the forest when I hear a man scream for help. I race over there and he was been chase by a zigzagoon and I ran to him. Someone help me. You okay sir. You there get in my beg and battle this Pokémon sure. So I choose the Pokémon on the left and it was a treecko oh he so adorable and he smile at me. Okay *(treeco) used pound and it did now used absorb. It was using tackle dodge it with quick attack now used pound. And it was defeated. You okay sir yes. Wait a minute you are dion. Yes you Norman little girl. How you been you grown up to be a lovely woman. Thank you.

So I choose treecko and I call him Bruce. And he likes the name we be best friends for ever. So I left the woods about to go into a city when I saw an injured boy on the ground. Hey boy. You okay wake up. Uwf. His injuries are really serious. Lucky I know how take care of them. So I take care of his injuries and wrap his arms with the first aid kit supplies and I gave him some extra clothes and left him a letter.

Dear boy I fix your injuries and you need to take care of yourself and dress nice you fix up and I gave you some extra clothes for you I hope you like them and take care of your self

From dion

Brendan woken up

I woke up and I feel someone was taking care of me. I know am a wild child. But someone saw how hurt I was. I find some nice clothes on the ground. And a letter on the clothes

Dear boy I fix your injuries and you need to take care of yourself and dress nice you fix up and I gave you some extra clothes for you I hope you like them and take care of your self

From dion

Who is dion and where did she come from

Back at little root

Hey honey you home meet are new neighbor this is Norman wife Elsa. Hello miss Elsa I JUST MEET your daughter. What where is she? She just left why. Honey dion have run away from home.

What!

We have to called the police please don't I have to call her father.

Petalburg city gym( phone was ringing)

Hello this is Norman speaking. Hey honey, what wrong you sound upset. It dion she have run away from home. What. Soon as we got here she just ran off. What. Port birch said to call the police. No dot does it . I find her myself. But Norman please controls your anger. That why she left . I find her myself. Norman.

I bet he crash the phone. He have lots of anger does he Elsa . Yes he does.

Mom is back. Hey Brendan how are you am fine. This is Mrs. Elsa dion mom. Where you got the nice clothes. From this girl. But she left a note. That my baby. Have you seen her. I fainted. I only hear her voice. Bread an if y our see dion on your journey tell her to come home. Okay.

Route 104

Bruce(treecko). I love you so much you so cute. He hug me am going to be the best contest girl in the hold world you like it you battle trainers well. Tree. Goodnight Bruce.


	2. Chapter 2 wally

Chapter 2 Wally

so I got to the city I was roller skating that keep my mind at bay . And Bruce loves it. tree. I know you like it do you. it fun huh letting the wind blow in your hair. So I arrive in this city and I didn't want to be in it at all my father is the gym and I don't want no one to know me so I was skating fast , doing lots skating trick my favorite is spin twirling spin. So I went to train in the wood heck even camp there if I want to. Okay Bruce meet you new team mate Luna (eevee). Bruce likes eevee quickly. Okay team. So after hard practice I told Bruce to do an energy ball and it learn it fast and I hear a scream in the bruises. I race and it was a boy on the ground you okay. Yes am I fine I just failed again. Failed again. What you talking about you see I was trying to get a Pokémon but I failed. oh don't be blue. Since am a nice girl I help you get a Pokémon. Let see which one. Um. that very nice of you but someone else coming to teach me. huh. Wally. Oh no my psyche is telling me something, here he is. Here he comes. Huh. oh no. hide. hey why are we hiding from? Do you know him? Yeah I know him. He have rage and a dark side of his gym leader of purser of strength and plus he my dad. Your father. you're the daughter of a gym leader. Shushes not so loud. But why are you hiding form you own father. That is a long story Wally. What is it? a wild Pokémon. it us a broom. Vigor used focus punch. This Pokémon know for its known for it footwork's and powerful punches I guess it wasn't match for my vigor.

My accurate focus punch more than enough for you now come out. you better come out or the wild Pokémon will attack you. oh sorry Mr. Norman I was just waiting for you to teach me how to capture a Pokémon. I - I wasn't feeling good but I want you to teach me how to capture a Pokémon and.

No.

But you promise you help me capture one. Wally when you ask me to help you capture a Pokémon you didn't say you was sick. Your parents say you very ill and you going to another city to relax. I know you seen the fight with my vigroth and that breloom. Pokémon can be very dangerous if there are provoke. To someone who never ever captures a Pokémon I can't let that happen. No will not help you capture one. Garr.

There someone here else well. What no it just me. no it not slaking someone in there comes out now. Fine then slaking used swagger. There be confused. Stay where you are. Huh another Pokémon again. That was close Luna. Thank goodness you used protect. And it strong too. Alright he gone. Wally.

So I found out where Wally live and I ring the door bell. Yes. Wally. I find him passed out please we h is parents can I come in. sure come dear.

Since Wally was sick every since he was a baby. He been very weak you see so we taking him to live with relatives of mines. Oh. Thank you my dear girl for began him back. How about you stay here for tonight. Oh no need I was about to leave. No it the lease we can do. Okay. hew. I must leave here before it too late. Dion sorry. Huh. you awake. Don't talk so much you need some sleep.

My parents must have told Mr. Norman not to teach me how to capture a Pokémon. You don't know that, yes I do. I can teach you but after this you and I don't know each other if we hang out my father will find me and it game over. I want to be a contest star and am going to slate port city and take part in it. oaky let go it late out night no one will bother us especially my dad okay. There a rats approach and here is a zigzoggon I capture now focus and tackle and I capture good. here dion. No why not keep zig. He really like you just give back when I get the cup.

Zig. Take go care of Wally along with his partner. dion don't you want to rest no I want get on a boat and get to slate port bye take care dion I must give you this update poke nav. It good for you have a map and news everything thank you. you take care okay and stay out of t ruble good air I beat you become a trainer. Dion you are nice person better than you dad I know goodbye.,

Bye dion.

Wally walking. Son where were you out's here the girl she out. Norman have a sit . a girl brought are son. What a girl yes she was nice girl. is this the girl. yes that her she brought Wally here when he was ill. What. So that was her in the woods. What wrong. That brat she run away from home. Calm down Norman maybe she want to travel and when she tired she come home. I have to leave. Wait Wally where did she say she going I don't know. You lying to me. no am not. He dot know Norman. Fine.

I see why dion runway.

Jeremy I be out for a while if someone come to the gym my sure there this gym is closed for a while. It a family emergency.

Brendan got his first badge about to come out of the Pokémon center. Huh. you the boy you the girl. hey you the runaway. Yes I am and don't tell no one you find me. why because darth Vader will. Who. My father. I call him that sometime because he can't control his temper.

My name is dion. Oh you the girl who help me thank you no problem. So what you doing trying to find a boat gentlemen Mr. Birney he in meeting . I need to speak with him. I got to go nice seen your dion.

I saw team magma I been here about so I follow him and Mr. Birney Pokémon was taken and the package I rescue it and beat the bad guy. So I rescue Mr. Birney Pokémon and I return he package and I had to letter to take me to dewford island and the package. Man I want to do contest I hope it be there when I get there.


	3. Chapter 3 MEETING STEVEN STONE (CHAMPION

CHAPTER 3 MEETING STEVEN STONE (CHAMPION)

SO I arrive on the island looking for Steven stone and he was at the cave looking at description on the wall. So I came in and said are you Steven stone. He said yes I have a later from you father. Oh thank you what your name. My name is dion am a Pokémon contest coordinator my dream to win the grand cup. Of course I see you a contest star it in your blood. Yep. But my father doesn't see it he want me to be a Pokémon trainer and battle gym leader. Well contest also battling trying to win you a ribbon. I tried to tell him that but it like talking with a brick wall. So that why I runway from home. And know he looking for me I want be capture not ever. Well dion am sorry for that and I hope you dream come true and I give you something since you pick treecko who now a grovyle a sceptinite . Huh. Cool thank you need this mega bracelet. Once you Pokémon evolve into it finally form you can mega evolve it. Thank you I hope we meet again. Farewell. Cool. I like it. I hear stories about mega evolution Pokémon but I never ever thought I get one. Hm. Let go Bruce of to slate port to delivery that package. So I arrive to slate port trying to find this gentlemen and he was at the museum I battle lots of grunts to protect the gentlemen. And there leader came out his name is maxi and when he saw me he said am good in battling and said he team magma the leader and he said stay out of my way. So he left and I gave him the package.

Now I going to compete in a contest here I come.

Rusbtroo city

Hey look it Norman the Petalburg gym leader. Hey Roxanne how you just had a powerful trainer he was so strong. I know you wish you have a child to do gym battle with. I do have a child but her not a gym battler she a contest person and she have runaway. Now am searching for her. Have you seen this girl? No but maybe Steven stones seen her he visit his father today.

Sir you do you have appointment I want to see Steven stone now. Okay. Steven there a gentlemen wish to see you.

Where is he right there? So you must be Steven stone. Oh you Norman from the Petalburg gym. What began you? Have you seen this girl? Yes I have my father and I seen her why. She run away from home and am looking for her. She said you were. Where is she? I don't know you have to ask my father I have to go nice meeting you Norman.

Yes I have seen her I ask her to deliver a mail to my son and then a package at slate port. What. Yes. Thank wait you Norman yes I am I have to go.

Dion I finally found you. Slateport city here I come so I ask the ex-sailor and he said he had a girl on this ship.


	4. Chapter 4 meeting lisia and winning my

Chapter 4 meeting lisia and winning my first contest

So there was lots of camera out at the Pokémon contest and this famous star was there her name is lisia. I was so happy I finally made it to the contest. I have to be careful am on TV. So she was scouting and she hasn't found the one. Until she saw me. You look new and she ask for my name I told her my name is Dion, And she said am finally scout she was looking for and am the one hundred one. Everyone said am luck so I went n the building she gave me a contest pass and a poke block and we went in the dressing room and she gave me this cute outfit it was pink and purple and heart at the back. This is a Pokémon contest spectacular and yo looks really cute with that outfit on. There having a contest now why don't you try it out. Okay so I sign myself up. Everyone wants that ribbon and me and my Pokémon are determine. I practice with my Pokémon and Luna is so ready same for Bruce (grovyle) who evolves.

So I was up nest I did a very good move and the judge was so impressed I was in. So I had to battle for the ribbon and beat the trainer on this round. And I was in the finally found with this boy who is a rich boy his name was chaz, And he said my Pokémon and I are weak and I don't belong here. Luna was up against a fighting type. I told her to dodge and used iron tail. I told her you can do it I believe in you then suddenly she evolve and I saw pink ears and white over it body. You evolve into a fairy Pokémon. Chaz was just s standing there. The judge was impressed. Okay now used fairy wind mix up with swift. It knocks out machoke and I won the contest. Tank you Luna. You so cute now are your look at you.

Chaz was mad and stormed out and I got my ribbon. Thank you Luna. So lisia came to congratulate me. and chaz was there also in the dressing room mad that he should win and I should have lost am not good enough for contest so I need to go back where I came from. He looks at me. You gym leader kid. So you should do badge. That you style. No it not. I love to see the beauty around me and my Pokémon. I played with Luna when she was hatching and she evolve by my friendship that why I beat you. Fairy have a match with fighting types all trainer know that chaz. Whatever. Next you won't win that easy. You not my type. You not attractive look at you with that outfit. It looks better on lisia then you so go back to the zoo when you belong. Luna was mad and used moon blast. What was that for? My Pokémon don't like you when you insult me and I am attractive you not a good Pokémon trainer r that why you couldn't beat me. So leave me alone chaz I will never be your

Dion you the bravest girl I know to talk to chaz like that. You know him yep he very mean and very rude to contestant I go scout and all of them quit. Say what. Yeah you the first person to stand up to him. He doesn't deserve a Pokémon. True. We friends lisisa and that what counts. Okay dion I have to go lily cove city I can't wait to battle you and your sylveon. She so cute. And she likes you as well.

So I was about to leave when I hear my name. Dion. Oh no there was my dad racing like a mad men. Hey kids there a famous gym leader coming my direction goo gets his autograph. Hey she right that the famous gym leaded Norman my we have you autograph. What. Um. Kids was sorrowing me. Dion did this. Dion come back. Who he talking about that girl who won that contest she beautiful especially her sylveon it just evolve and beat that loser chaz. I don't like chaz his Pokémon is so ugly. And he never won a contest either. Yeah and chaz mess with my girl lisia and the cute one her name is dion I beat him in a battle he never

That a cute name who ever gave it to her. I bet her mother gave her that name. And there gave us a picture you think I be her boyfriend she so cute. I think you and her make a cute couple. And there feel a gentlemen aura behind them. Who is he? Where is my daughter? I don't know man. Where is dion? Who are you? Am her father. She just left sir you miss her. Drag it. This dude is scary. I hope she not related with this guy. He said that her father. He sounds like darth Vader without helmet part. Run. Dion where are you I will fine you dion. Next town.

Brendan finally beat the dewford gym leader and he was watching TV and saw the dion won her contest ribbon. I hope she go home before her father finds her. That vigroth is strong I hear and he closed looking for her. I hope she go back home before her father finds her. Dad says he can't control his anger. That used to come him in school darth Vader because like Anakin he couldn't control his anger.


	5. Chapter 5 my fan

Chapter 5 my fan

So I was heading in the Pokémon center trying to avoid my dad when a pokmoen breeder came to me. she saw my contest and the outfit I was wearing she said I was adorable in it and she finally made a consume of my outfit on a piakchu. It came in and jumps on my lap. Oh you so cute are you. (Pika). So you see am not a trainer but you are can you take this Pikachu with you. Of course how about I name you Stella. Okay bye. A report came by and said you dion the contest star yes that me. You are so cute with that outfit on can you please put that on and take a picture and battle me and gabby. Um. Please sure why not. So I brought out Stella (Pikachu) and Luna (sylveon). The lady and the man brought out magnemite and whismur. It was a good battle as well and after a battle there ask me question. What my dream. I said to get all five ribbons and get the contest cup and be the best coordinator in my dream. Okay dion I hope you succeed thank you. So after I left I had this adorable kid and his parents in front of me. You dion right. Yes I am hello. You did very well in your contest I want to be just like you when I get older. Well kid always chase after you dream and be the best Pokémon trainer ever. If you want to battle gym leader do it if you want to be a contest star your dream. Thank you Miss Dion you are nice and help people about their dreams. My I have your autograph sure thing.

Little root town

We have a special report at the Pokémon contest in slate port city a new contest star have been born and she have beat this coordinator name chaz and his Marie( machete) it was a rough battle but she believe in her Pokémon it evolve into a sylveon a fairy Pokémon . Everyone love it beauty. And it won the contest for lady dion. She a powerful trainer and coordinator. So we ask the viewer about this and there said. She so cute like a skitty. She so cute lisia should have a twin sister she just so cute especially the outfit. You hear that dion have some fan as well.

Dion. I hope you safe out there. Let hope your father don't find you because if he do I do think he keep his anger in control.

Slate port city at night.

Hey you saw dion she was battling cabby and sac man she good in battles as well for contest who ever her parents is I know there proud of her. Excuse me have you seen this girl... yes but she just left an hour along.

So I meet up with Brendan hey you okay yes. Um why you doing out here just catch some Pokémon cool I just got a member on my team Pikachu she a very special one though. Congratulation and good job winning the Pokémon contest thank you. Am going to vendarturf town. Well am going to mavuville city. That the gym leader Watson. Yeah. He very tough he a user of electric Pokémon thank you dion. How you know him anyway. I hear people talking about that guy he very strong and a tough opponent bye Brendan.


	6. Chapter 6 hurt eon Pokémon (latios)

Chapter 6 hurt eon Pokémon (latios)

So I was coming out route 109 and I keep hearing a Pokémon voice so me and Bruce went to look for it and I saw a group of Pokémon looking at something on the ground and it was a latios it look very hurt so went to it the Pokémon was about to protect it. Hey guys are not going to hurt latios what wrong. So there let me passed oh poor thing it injured Hm first aid kit. Okay I get you fix up in a jiffy so I healed his wounds and I hear something. It was stern stone. Hey Steven hey dion how you been well. That latias I was trying to find it been injured by who I don't know he flying away. Wait latias what wrong. Then I see team magma it was a man with green hair and a grunts. Latios came behind me. You girl give me latios no way. Let get her in a double battle. Then Steven came in. You have to beat us to get him. So three did. And me and stern won. Who are you am Steven stone. Wait Steven stone he a Pokémon champion. And wait the girl I seen her on picture she the contest star let go wait why are you after latios it have a mega evolution stone and it been perfect for us but it useless now. Let go grunts. Who are you the name is Jason cute pie. We see each other again those bad guys are weird what are there looking for I wonder... Dion good think you hear this Pokémon I been chasing and looking for team magma. Dion I think latios like you. What. But he a legendary. He really . so I battle it with Luna and I caught it and name it drago( latios) and he love the name I gave him on a show I used to love bakugan. So Steven say am a great trainer and look good with the mega bracelet to mega evolve latios. He a perfect fit I told him thank you and he told me good luck on my contest ribbon he said he have friend who also do contest. I meet him soon. I hope he not talking about chaz that dude is very mean to me.

"Shadow was hiding behind the tree"

Oh well time to go to vendarturf town. Oh drago. Do you know where vendarturf town is it shook it head let go there. Am having a feeling someone is watching me and it freaking me out.

Hm I remember that girl. Her father had a dojo and had rayquaza lock up I don't know why but she the key to stop this asteroid come to earth not far from now.

Team now

Bruce (grovyle)

Luna (sylveon)

Stella (Pikachu)

Drago ( latios)

I will put zinnia in this chapter it will be in the sotry after Brendan and dion stop team magma. Brendan captures Groudon while dion capture the dragon Pokémon. She went to Brendan house he wasn't the draconid but dion was.


	7. Chapter 7 return of chaz

Chapter 7 return of chaz

After I got my third ribbon I decide to go back to slate port and I had lots of fan. Then chaz spot me well if it its dion the terrible contest star. I am not terrible I got third ribbon well that going to be the last one. I want to say this. Lots of people lisia scout did terrible and I scary them away just like I am when am done with you. I know who you are ms runaway. You Norman daughter are you. So . I hear lots of trainer want to battle him but he looking for a spoil little girl. That what you are it. You better give up and leave are I make you. Then my Pokémon ball glowed and it was drago. Used psychic and thrown chaz to a wall. What is that Pokémon problem. He don't like you and when you pick on me he don't like bullies he very adamant and he like to fight and he don't like bullies you don't know anything about me. You just jealous because lisia is my friend. You not going to chase me away like you did to those people you abuse. Now leave me alone and get lost before I make you get lost. Fine I got five ribbons anyway. See you later brat. Wait Chaz am not done with this conversation. I feel sorry for your Pokémon have listened to you. No one talk to me like that. You not going to abuse me like the other you finally find a foe who not afraid. My dad is tyrant but least he tight I how face a bully I maybe a ladylike but I am not afraid of you. You better keep your guard up

Another person saw this and was proud that finally someone stands up to him. Hey my name is celestia and she said I need to be careful around chaz he means . I told her t hank and I told her you not friends with him no way. He was mean to me just like he did to you. I always dream to be a contest girl a star just like lisia but when he saw me talking with her and win four ribbon he threat me and told me if I ever do contest he will ruin my me. what you mean my dream telling me am ugly and lisia why prettier then I . He said that he said the same thing and you think I quit. No. he trying to lower yourself esteem and you not going to let that happen you going back to the contest and you going to get that final one celestia. Okay dion thank you for given me this boost see you in the grand festival cup. You my rival and my firmed. Bye celestia.

Chaz point of view

So that brat know celestia typical I made that brat cry and lost her chance become a contest star typical brat. Lisia is my own true rival not you are dion going to the spot light.

Little root town missing person dion wade runaway . I knew she smell trouble. She the daughter of Elsa wade and Norman wade. Wait her gym leader kid. I keep hearing about a kid. Who knew her a runaway. So I went to Petalburg city and I ask a gentlemen and said Norman not here he on a journey. Why you need to meet are gym leader the gees said I know where his daughter is. Oh you do then a boy came running. Am here to challenge the Pokémon gym. Excuse lad roman is not here he still locking for his daughter.

Who are you am the powerful and elite chaz the coordinator and you little friend is mess my goal. What you talking about. You talk about dion. She a great contest star everyone love her. I hear about you no one like you are your Pokémon. You pick on newbie and there lose the hope and dream. Dion will never ever lose it. Whatever

You where her father like it told this gentlemen he not here. Well call him.

Norman phone.

Hello this is Norman I very busy. Norman there a gentleman who know where dion is. His name is chaz. Your daughter is at slate port city. What yeah she there. Who is it this name is chaz. You better be telling me the truth.

Hello. Her father is strange. He was looking for dion for a while. He just worried.

Um thank you

If her father get her then she give up been a contest star and lisia and I be rival and stars together and that brat just be last day new.

I think about it now. You seen chaz and lisia on stage it was good. Remember the other girl she boring.

Brendan don't like chaz if I see dion I better warn her about t hat boy he weird.


	8. Chapter 8 Chapter 8 trouble at the

Chapter 8 trouble at the ferry

So I was at the beach just relaxing when gentlemen saw me. Hello you the young lady I the contest the other day yes. Yes I am my name is dion. Yes I know you name you are a nice trainer to her Pokémon and I wonder can you join are Pokémon fan club. Um. Please you won't regret it . Come with me. Sure come with me then. This is my fan club cuddling. So you dream to be a contest star yes I have. That good so let take a photo um okay. This is a lovely photo of you and your Pokémon. Let watch the contest with lisia on it she here today. Okay. This is better then Pokémon battle with manic I agree with you. two image in my head ( dad and Brendan ) so after the show was over he gave me a Pokémon block and then showmen how to make it.

Ready there a man who has a brother here let kidnapped him. So this is berry guru. That rights my lady. Cool. We hear a large Nisei and team magma came. Go torkoal used rapid spin uff. That all of them tie them up.

I awaking and I and the director were tie up. I had a poke ball on the ground I touch it with my nose and Bruce came out. Bruce. What we doing here. I don't know. Those red outfit that team magma you right what they're doing I don't know wait a minute that the man I resuce that captain stern. Dion look at this. A submarine that probably trying to steal it, you have to battle them director . Am afraid of them. I seen team rocket and this weirdo are just idiot with outfits.

Now how this submarine worked. I will never ever tell. I guess you don't care about you employees Aaaha. See that not hard enough

Is the one in control.

Now!

What the you two was eavesdropping. Slugma get them dodge head to the submarine . Slugma get her now. My poke block I must have dropped it. I was red block. You stupid pretty little girl. Slugma love red because it spicy.

Hmp.

Who are you anyway. (Determined glare)

Tell me beautiful you know why fire so strong because I am team magma.

Back at the ferry

The chairmen were attac group dress in red .

New facts

The audio deceive has been detached. I didn't expect dion to lure out the bad guys.

Eat this pretty. Flamethrower.

Bruce. Dodge it. This Pokémon is a grass type. It keep dodging

So it not enough to put you down.

Do you know why there calmed fire of the shadow.

Listen cutie. Have you ever heard the sotry of the little matchstick girl. I about a poverty stricken girl who sells matchstick the girl was so cold and hunger that she lit a matchstick and in the flames it appeared before a allusion. Likewise I can do the save. Red hot energy is about to accumulate and test of this narrow space. This energy wills devoir your metal and consciousness. And show you illusion. Huh. Hmp. Isere it in your mind that why am call shadow of the fire. I hear story one day Steven father was attack b y Pokémon but was injured for a while. That also mean nobody know where the component is now. Huh. aaahh.

Huh. daddy. Dad. Dad. I really do love to battle Pokémon please teach about battling I want to be stronger dad. Dad,, dad! dad! dad!. Shatter. Shock. (collapse)

Aw did the allusion cause so much pain I wonder that look on your face. But I m sure there were horrible are there your worst memoires coming to get you that illusion was child play I seen my worst memory and you can began out anything you throw at me. Bruce slam.. Aaaha idiot girl what you doing. Bruce rerun.

An escape pod bye. What get back here you little brat. Let me ask you this then. Why don't you know how I was able to tell you. don't you know how to observe a Pokémon . when you watch it closely you be one with them. Whether you a happy go lucky or child or a stubborn one.

Rattle

If your observe a Pokémon carefully you'll understand it outré that was something I learn from my dad. .

Leader yes Jason I finally got it in are hand. Well it still missing a part though but the special created by Devon company. Excite d go to the cave of origin.


	9. Chapter 9 feebas

Chapter 9 feebas

Hm I been resting for a couple of days. Grovyle got excellent hearing and we was on the surface. Wow I wonder how far we've travelled beep. Huh. you are on route 118. What I had no idea the submarine had travelled so far from slate port city. Man.

I sure hope the director is okay and captain stern are both okay. Hm this just in. a unknown intruders were repotted to have infiltrated the slate port city shipyard or ferry your call it. here's the latest news on the theft of the newly invented submarine karen1.

Acceding to captain stern the intruders were gang ,member dress in red. Other than captain stern and his worker and two other people was taken hostage about the vessel and when have been informed that of the hostage is a young girl. . man I should have been careful been on broadcast like that. I try to stay away from camera the first of my contest but whatever. The important that guy took the submarine. That submarine was to explore hoenn now it ruin by team magma . what should I do. If I continue with my journey then the director and the rest won't know that am safe and be worried. Maybe I should go back.

Hm thinking. So girl the Karen I case now under protection of. Do you know who took it. um..'

And I feel a hand on my shoulder, and dad know where I am soon of later he will catch up on me.

'if I go back there an d make headline again nope not goring. I'm sorry director of all the people I seen and met in hoenn you're the only one that truly understands me. I promise I meet up with you again once I won my final ribbon and win the cup. Okay mate let set sail to lily cove city.

Little root town

Dion . when will you return to us. Your dad to go find you. he want stop until he fine you. and we be reunited as a family again, we just got word of the girl who was been taken. Oh my I hope the little girl be okay from those people dress in red.

Here the photo of her. Dion my baby. She in trouble (fainted)

Route 119

Well

So this is a escaped pod is quite covenanted don't you think Bruce.

We can travel in this pod till we find a decent town and we can relax and take a hot bath and mild one for you Bruce was shaking his head. What the Aaaha. What was that.

Huh. You little brat . I spent so much effort to set up this trap. For fishing. Who gonna pay for this. So sir I didn't mean to mess it up. Sorry is not good enough you going to help me fish. Here for what a feebas. I here that pokmoen is rare no one capture. So fishing take patience not angry. Here

Just throw it I know how to fish my grandpa taught me. Hm hey I got a nibble. Huh it a feebas.

No way. How you capture it. lucky..

I hear story you have feed it dry block to evolve or a prism scale. You lucky girl.

Am going to teach you how to capture the feebas I capture mine. Focus and let you fish line do the work. I got something huh it my own feebas. I capture thank you dion you feebas queen.

Back at slateport shipyard or ferry

Captain stern. I m gabby a repotted form TV thee something I must tell you. please spare me a moment of your time. Wait a minute. I'm sorry to have to dragged you here you have been though. We hear team aqua trying to stop team magma but team magma stolen the submarine what are thereafter/ we don't know okay.

Mind if I cut in your little secret. Who there. It's Norman the Petalburg gym leader. I'm gabby from the TV the reporter who interviewed you about a moment ago.

This is great. Since he interested in the incident he might be a lend in are hands. A formable gym leaders help might prove to be useful than the police I tell you everything you see Devon and chair man was attack and the also captain stern submarine. This cast from was director Pokémon but it was separated so um.

That is not what am here,. Is it. wait up Norman come back. Splash.

Hm. He checking a rock.

Sea current it's oblivious. Hey you can't touch that without approval.

Contract was lost before the submarine reached route 118. I burrow this. That -that's the tape form the security camera and the documents on karen1 . what are you doing.

Am looking for my daughter. That idiot girl runaway soon after we moved to this region. Am I on interested in my daughter whereabouts not about you mess up drama.

Wait you mean to the girl who was trapped in the submarine is it. Norman

Huff huff. He's very reckless one is he. Forget him gabby. That guys it's going to help us. Telling him about the incident . on the contrary with his level of determination and skills there no doubt he will find his daughter very soon. And when he find his daughter well be able to contract then, I hope you know what you talking about I do.

Thank you for help me get this pokmoen no problem. Huh it raining let go it pouring out here. It this route it stormy bad let go

Hey look there a building. The weather building it been abandoned for year why,. There move. Oh. Let go..


	10. Chapter 10 father vs daughter part 1

Chapter 10 father vs. daughter part 1

This building is very dark and scary. You scared no way it just look. I know abandoned this was the weather institute, to find how the weather work but there move to a better location the mossedeep city. Why there left here. It nothing wrong here. It fallen apart Come on girl. Don't get mad I just move here okay.

Oh you did where you from. I live at goldenrod city but something came up and we move here in this region. It nice but I love my region better.

There said the machine move over night what you mean it haunted now. Could be.

Well I guess we have to camp out here for tonight. Great. Huh. Bruce

Bruce wanders off.

Hey have you seen my Bruce. No I haven't

Bruce where are you. You? Bruce.

A food block. What it doing here. This is Bruce favorite block I made it for him and the rest of my Pokémon. Why is it here

The right that these blocks were made by you. Didn't you drop them at the slateport shipyard? I picked them up and brought it them here. Someone said you were at slateport city anyway. What. Chaz that dork.

Why are you here?

Kids can't fool their parents! I can read your actions like a book!

Hey! Where'd you go girl/ don't leave me alone in this scary dark building it is haunted.

'

Aaaha (slam)

Ugh.

Hey what going one here. It kinda complicated to explain. Let just say you're about to witness the most violet family quarrel you ever seen. That is what is saying.

Hm we don't manage to get any useful leads at the shipyard in the end/ but incant give up now. Something is going to happen big. The leader team aqua saying team magma trying to destroyed the world. Huh what wrong castform. It raining.

The TV station given us the go ahead were free to cover this story and get information. Our next report will be on the gang in red and the missing girl as well the man who looking for the girl as well.

Norman mention he gonna searching on route 118 and 119/ we start are searching in that area.

What that was so close. Hey come back where castform going to the weather institute. Why he going there?

Look!

That the girl we saw on the video and that Norman the Petalburg gym leader. He really found his daughter without any help at all. If we talk to that girl we'll be able to know all about the gang in red let go Tyler.

Underhand I release me. Insolent brat. Is that how you talk to you father? /

I don't care how furious you are with me I'm ready for so bring it. (Bash)

And why did you run away from home.

Uwf.

Hey are you okay. Well? Say something. You better voice your complaint right now. Go on.

Who is the scary looking man? Uff. Meet my dad. I ran away from home and now he found me. so he came to take you back. Then you shouldn't be such a rebel. That guy means business. Why don't you just apologize and go home.

Hmp it seem I only have three choices now. The first is to apologize like what the swimmer said second is to run and escape from my father and last!

Creak) what was that. slaking wooaaah.

Arch. I see the last choice is to neither apologies or escape is to fight. I've defeat I have to defeat my dad right here and right now. There is no other choice I have to fight him. Uff. I have to defeat him and prove him how determined I am. That is it.

Mr. swimmer just as you said apologizing was that good answer but I don't think it will work. But I won't do it that why I choose to fight. But I have a request please promise me that you won't watch the battle please. This going to be serious. Okay I want watch good luck.

Here I go. Luna and drago come on out.

Luna iron tail. Drago dragon breathe. .

Vigroth block and slaking hyper beam.

I won't let you take me home. I'm gonna win my final ribbon and win the cup you not going to get in my way.

So you wish to fight me. what do this look like am not going let you take me home.

Roar. Latio sylveee.

Luna drago.

Iron tail and dragon pulse I taught even though I never meet latias still am the one who taught you moves. There nothing about your attack and strategies That I don't know about. Your just wasting your time give up. Heee. Oh really it true you know Luna attack but you haven't meet my new team mate he a strong Pokémon and that will not yield to the like of you.

The pipe don't tell under this much stress.

He! HAVE YOU VERY RELEIAZED SOEMTHING LUNA AND DRAGO WERE ONLY DECOYING YOU TO LURE YOU INTO THAT CORNER. THIS IS THE Real attack.]

Bruce used bullet seed.

Hey there a battle a going on. What upstairs it father vs. daughter up there. It roman yep. He fined his daughter that fasts without the police help.


	11. Chapter 11 father vs daugther part 2

Chapter 11 father vs. daughter part 2

Grovyle released its bullet seed through the pipes and o chandelled his attack via the pipelines. While dion lured me right into her trap! GRRRR.

FOCUS PUNCH.

WOAAHAHA. OH. No / now that there know my trap the hitting the bullet seed and redirecting back at us.

Bruce attack and vigroth counter attack blows/ there on par with each other in terms of intensity. But I still have advance. Now it sunny weather now good the acreus must have been in a good mood am going to used my ultimate weapon.

Like I said there a father and daughter battle each other. What we have to stop them. They're very important to us. Castforn you have to stop them.

Arraaa. Slaking use bulk up. It stopped attacks it was saying its power for this attack. And with bulk up it power up attack and double as well.

It just tore of the stair case.

Ugh. Oh no. he pushing the staircase. Whoa. I about to fall backwards. Then he was coming closer and closer.

Now will you come quietly and stop being so stubborn. Garr. What her grovyle doing this heat is so bright. Wait a minute she dion is going to used her powerful move. no it can't be not solarbeam. No. please castform you have to stop them [please there are evil people in hoenn and the people on the rooftop are last hope please stop them. Grove...

Go castform. Stop them.

Bruce solarbeam. Rain dance where this come from. Did we make it think you did?

Huff- huff. Shake. What is this? The stairs the coming apart. Woaaahaa!

Dion. You threw away the card that your father gave you without even reading it.

Perhaps you don't understand why we chose to move here on your birthday. But we was going to surprise you to. We arrive there was suppose to be a birthday party for you that day. And your dad was planning to announce on your birthday. That he was going to grant you take on contest it was a big surprise for you.

Dad. Dion.

What did you say I said I'm going to let dion take part of the contest? But you was against it and you finally let her do this. That because she was still a child but now that she eleven it a good time for her to learn o behave like an adult. Frankly speaking I'd rather have her continue taking part in battles but. Dion not aware of it yet but her talent for Bayle surpasses even mine. Still I let her choose her own path if she like contest so be it.

We'll move to hoenn on his birthday and invite professor birch and d his family to the party so there get to know dion.

During the party I'll talk to her about it myself. Hmm. That day if only you had waited just a little bit longer. dion.

Collapse.

Aaaha dion ugh.

We about to fall/. Well land right at the bottom with all the broken staircase and tree trunks both me and dad. Ugh. The water the rain wait you a castform. Shine your beams of the sunlight Upson us. It nod it. that sunny day. now are hands are less slippery what remain that is. That Creak. Woaha.

Huh blossom what you are doing here. Wait blossom. / do something with your power okay it suing water gun. It not working. Dion your shoes. Huh. whoa!

What just happen let go. huff. Running shoes my birthday present from dad. This shoes just saved are lives. There both safe. What he doing him ready for round two. He picking her up. Maybe he taking her home.

Hey Norman where are you just picking someone up. Luna get your friends you going to Petalburg dion and I need to talk let go. wait NORMAN can you and you daughter stay for question. How many time I told you lady I don't want to be in your drama the only think I care about is this in my arms not YOUR DRAMA. Drago let go. Bruce return. Can you take me to Petalburg city? Thank you wait. Let him go gabby

Norman really care for his daughter and he took her back to Petalburg city to talk her mother going to the city to hug her only child her baby.


	12. Chapter 12 the talk

Chapter 12 the talk

* * *

I woke up and I was in a bed. And mom was looking at me. my baby. Inver like her hug though she hug me so tight. Mom I can't breathe. Did those mean people hurt you? no there didn't. sweet heart that y did you run away from home. You father was going let you be a Pokémon coordinator. What. You was yes I was but you left before I told you we was going announce it on your birthday party BUT WHEN YOU just ran lf why you ran away from home. Am sorry I just want to do contest that all didn't mean to make you wry sorry. You did you was kidnapped by those people in red clothes. Dad turn around.w hat you okay yes am fine I got away and beat them with bruce,. He a strong grass pokemon and stand up to a fire pokemon like slugma. Hm I see he is strong. Bruce shook his head. Dad ask me how much ribbon I got four see. I had tough battle but I pull it though and I need to be careful about this boy name chaz. He very mean and trying to tell me to stop doing contest idiot belong in the spot light but I ignore him and keep going. That my girl don't let anyone get in your way and if he hurt you I know you father will kill him. I know. Hey Elsa why not go home I want to talk to my daughter private. of course Norman

Dion I know am sorry I ran away from home and made mom worried I just want to do contest and I won. I know I was hard on you I just want you to be a better trainer then I. dad. What. Am sorry I ran form home I will never ever do that again. I know I was hard on you and some I hurt you. I was worried about you that all any parent would. And I hear about what happen you was taken hostage. Yes and I know mom saw it on TV. Am safe that what matter.

After the speak Brendan came oh Norman am here to challenge you okay get ready. Dion you want to watch. no am going home to see mom you better.

Mom am home hey sweetie I fix your favorite and then off to bed I know you trying to get your last ribbon that correct. My favorite and after the cup is over then we having your party. For winning that to but you latte birthday party. Okay mom.

Chaz point of view

I hope that man find that brat and he ban her from contest and she out of the spotlight and lisia will be my rival on the spot light. Lisia look way prettier in that outfit then dion she not attractive she the ugliest girl I ever did see. I hope he take those ribbon and take them away from her and she just be some gym leader kid and go collect badge whatever like her friend. she have horrible taste for boys.

* * *

Chaz really hate dion he jealous because lisia andiron are friends and more like sisters along with celestia. Lisia say she will n ever be friends with chaz he was mean to everyone she scouts and she finally find the person chaz want chase.

Dion is just like her father sometime she battle and do contest. she know how to fight and she have lots of rage sometime she finally snap when chaz trying to hurt her.


	13. Chapter 13 final ribbon

Chapter 13 final ribbon

After me and Brendan defeat team magma. Brendan captures Groudon. I went back to lily cove and I fly on latios so fast.

I made to lily cove city. About to get my final ribbon and there was chaz and he was angry, what I thought you daddy took you home. No he gave me permission to enter contest. I knew you told him location. Typical for you so kick me out the picture nice try chaz you not right. I have four ribbons and I can't wait to beat you and those ugly Pokémon you got. Excuse me my Pokémon not ugly and you not going to take about them. You don't know me or them. Just a gym leader kid. Listen missy quit before you have a chance. You know what chaz I can't wait to beat you and this is the last ribbon and you can't get another this is the last contest in hoenn ever one is heading to everglade stadium for the contest and I will get the cup. Those other people do better then you. you know what chaz I can't wait to battle you I hope you first I wipe that smile of that face of your. You sign in dion and congratulation on the fourth ribbon same for you chaz.

So me and my Pokémon practice it a double contest two Pokémon have to performer so we work hard got the timing just right. And so we in the pokmoen contest and I seen out Stella and Luna. We did discharge and swift and the combos we do is thunderbolt and fairy wind and everyone was going crazy. So I was in so was another girl and I was hoping chaz wasn't and he was in. he was smiling. Heee. I can't wait to beat those ugly Pokémon you have and make them suffer for having a horrible trainer.

So I defeat the trainer and last round was chaz and me. So he brought out Marcie (machoke) and Jamie (umbeon). So he had an umbeon and machoke so I send out dragon and Luna. The battle was rough but drago and Luna made combos and send his Pokémon flying. The judge said am the winner I got my finally ribbon. I hug my Pokémon. No way had I lost to this loser. Look at her she ugly and the Pokémon. People were booing him left and right. Dion is very cute and pretty she pretty likes lisia she could be her little cute sister. You the ugliest boy I seen and plus your Pokémon why don't you give up on contest yourself chaz. He stormy out

Dion my dear am shock you survived he a bully. I know thank you. Okay guys we have are final ribbon now we off to the grand festival

Dion did it. Chaz is not in the grand festival way to go dion. But he will mess with her and get revenge. Dion parents will cheer her on at the grand festival cup so is Brendan and his family.


	14. Chapter 14 grand festival

Chapter 14 grand festival

So I came to ever grade city went to Pokémon center put my ribbon in the system. Okay dion you into system and congratulation getting here. And I hear my name been call mom and dad. Congratulation. Sweet heart we saw the battle with that mean boy he very mean yes he is. You okay yes dad.

Then I hear my name dion. Hey celestia you here finally yep and it thank to you I got my ribbon and you have your final one chaz was in it was he. Yep and I won. Thank you for give me hope to come back to the contest, Mom and dad was confuse. Dion what she talking about said dion father (Norman).

You see dad I had this bully and he was very mean . one lisia scout me and we was find out the bat and when he saw me talking with her he got jealous calling me name like ugly I don't belong here I belong at the zoo. What. Dad was mad oh I beat him twice so he not in the contest nope. I am careful lots of people got hurt by that manic. Good thing your daddy is here. Let hang out tonight um how about tomorrow mom want to hang out along with my dad, Okay. She can come with us. Hey celestia come with us,

We went to get something to eat when I bump into lisia and her uncle Wallace he is so beautiful. And he have a milotic I have one as well she just evolve blossom she so beauty now.

Dion this is my uncle Wallace. Lisia you never told me about her she is very beautiful thank you. Oh hello Norman I must say your daughter is very beautiful. Thank you. But you know you older than her. I know that. And don't you dating my little girl have it.

I hear what happen to chaz I wish I didn't know the guy. He really likes you. Celestia you back. Than dion. Thank you dion she was best as well. She looks really cute in third outfit. Thank you dion you the best friend i every had in a while.. We are rivals starting to tomorrow you right and not regent who get in. We cheer them on right. Of course. All for one and one for all.


	15. Chapter 15 celestia vs lisia

Chapter 15 second round celestia and lisia

After we shown are Pokémon I was in lisia and celestia was in everyone saw me want an autograph. So the first battle be tomorrow I glad Steven gave Bruce a sceptile niter know I can mega evolve or latios it the form. Dad was proud of me. So was Brendan. Are you Groudon getting along not well can you come with me. Groudon come out. He really don't like me dion. You got a legendary how to deal with it. Have you tried given it a poffin cake and love? No. Look out? He so cute. He really like you should have captures it. . I beside I been in danger enough. Now you come pet him. But do it. Stop been a baby about it. Hey he likes it. Well good luck tomorrow. After I beat this boy in the first world I won of course beat him didn't take that long and I was watching lisia and celestia. Celestia is a strong opponent but lisia I never ever seen here Pokémon so she send out Al (altaria ) and ice( glaceon).

I love eevee so much so I brought out Luna (sylveon). So I was watching eh battle and suddenly al mega evolve. Whoa altaria can mega evolve. Dad said yes it does. You have a mega bracelet as well do you. Yes that right latios and sceptile. So does altaria. So it a dragon/ fairy when it mega evolve correct.

Celestia send out buttefree and flareon. It was a very rough battle but the winner is lisia. The judges was impressed with celestia. You know what girls you, both did great out there tough battle but still good. Thank dion .congratulation for winning lisia thank you dion same for you. You did amazing celestia even though you didn't winner your Pokémon did very good. I think your Pokémon was happy.

I think blossom (milotic_) and is so beautiful same for Luna thank you. Dion lisia is very tricky and very good you going to have a tough open with that mega evolve Pokémon but since you have one you be fine. I cheer for you both but I root for you dion. Thanks celestial.

So in the finals

Jamie vs. valiere

Dion vs. Courtney

Lisia vs. Maxie

Final round

Dion Pokémon

Bruce (sceptile)

Luna (sylveon)

Stella (Pikachu)

Drago (latios)

Blossom (milotic)

Comments

I will put chaz in the chapter he finally confess his feeling for dion. He call her mean name because he have feeling for dion. But I don't think dion will forgive him but she have to try..


	16. Chapter 16 forgiveness

Chapter 16 forgiveness

So there announce the in the final round some mom and dad and professor . birch decide to celebrate my victory and celestia and I was outside/ so how you feel about the next battle going to be very difficult the girl with that dusknoir going to be rough better have my a game. I think you do fine.

Dressing room

Hey lisia how are you. why chaz I hear what you say to dion about nasty word you say to her. If you y friend a true friend want say that to another person that why she beat you and beat you and you not in the grand festival because of that smart mouth of your. I know I deserve that Why you pick on dion like that say something. Okay I tell you alright? I like dion okay. Huh. and I have trouble confessing my feeling. Chaz go tell her how you feel about her. Chaz The truth is she way prettier I meet her father and mother. Her mom is so beautiful and her father does have anger but her handsome and he have rage so if he sees you near his daughter he will punch you in the face. Listen am sorry about this and you want to apologize go to celestia and dion there need to hear that. Not celestia . okay then we not friends okay.

Hi celestia what do you want chaz am sorry for picking on you and I hope you forgive me. no way. I know I was mean and I shouldn't be LIKE THAT. To anyone. Everyone can be lisia rival . I was just think I be her only rival but the like I said now everyone can be it. nice speech you not fooling me. celestia am sorry okay and your Pokémon are good. and the not ugly and not you. I accept but you need to apologize to someone else. To dion. I know that. Where is she in her room. it late anyway she been prating.

So she in the sweet room yes her mom and her sharing a room.

Knock. Hello who are you. my name is chaz is dion there I need to talk with her. No she not and you the boy who was mean to my little girl. stay away from my baby.

I just want to talk to her. I said go away. Mom who is that I just got out of the shower. That mean boy. What does he want . I don't know. Stay away from him dion.

Dion can we talk. No go away. This is a trap so you can hurt me no I want dion listen am sorry I bully you so much and saying you don't belong the truth is I really like you.

Excuse me.

That why I tease you so much. And am sorry you do belong here and I like I told celestia I was just jealous I thought you take my rivalry away from lisia. And lisia said we all can be friends and rivals/ .

Um.

Can you please forgive me.

This is really hard but . I don't like you like that I have feeling from someone else. But we can be friends. We can yes. Thank you. and I am there to see your next performance. Um thanks.

Morning festivals

Dion moving up into the seminal finals same for lisia. Dion vs. lisia.


	17. Chapter 17 victory ( dion the que

Chapter 17 victory ( dion the queen of contest of hoenn)

So it was me and lisia. We are the final contestants and it was going to be a rough battle so she sends out al(altria) ice( glaceon). And I send out Luna (sylveon) and drago( latios). So we was battling and she mega evolve her Pokémon same for latios and it was a real battle. The judge was saying this is very interest battle who going to going making. It and I made this perfect move not glaceon or altria going to survive. Dazzling gleam and Draco meteor surprise we were practice for ever. So she . lisia command Altria to do ice beam and same for ice to do ice beam. And I believe in my Pokémon so I told Luna to do dazzling gleam and drago do Draco meteor. And it did. And went right though the ice beams. And it made a beautiful combination and went right through their attack and defeat al and ice. Al and ice you okay.

This was a great battle and both Pokémon did very great. Did there Wallace. Yes there have and I happy to see both trainer giving there all but I have to give the cup to the winner. Dion wade is the winner. The grand festival cup. I did it. thank you Luna and drago and the rest of my team I did it. thank you. let congratulate are winner the queen of contest dion.

She is so cute she looks like sailor mini moon in that outfit. Norman you are proud of her . yes I am she finally achieve her destiny. Yes I did it yes. Dion hey lisia I think you and your Pokémon was awesome than you Pokémon did well. hey look ice and Luna are playing sure is. Can I pet glaceon sure. My I pet Luna sure. She like you same for ice you a cute pie are you fur is so soft.

Hey dion congratulations for winner the cup thank you. who your cute friend dion. Oh this is lisia she my friend. Hi my name is Brendan hey . you like her Brendan don't you. um . dion that good.

Dion this is gabby can we have a interim of course another person can come with you. lisia . me! dion you won the contest I know but we are going to take a photo together and remember this same for celestia. Okay.

After the festival was over decide to go home mom had a party for me for winner and my birthday party. The cup is pretty dion thank Brendan so are you going to Pokémon league yeah I cheer you on. Thank dion. Haaa.

Dion I got a mega bracelet as well let you and I battle your Bruce( sceptile) vs. Blazikien.

Sure


	18. Chapter 18 comments

Comments

I will write about the _**delta storm**_ it will be in the same page. Zinnia a girl who looking for someone who a draconiod and it not Brendan it dion.

Zinnia

Dragons Pokémon's

Dion will capture the powerful dragon Pokémon of the legends. Zinnia stole Brendan mega bracelet and lisia as well for the team magma


	19. Chapter 19 Voice OF THE WIND

CHAPTER 18 VOCIE OF THE WIND

Hm? What is it?""Ah... About that... I've been meaning to tell you, but... It now looks like I'm going to have to be at the Gym that day.""I'm sorry; honey...""Hmm. That's true. We already paid for them, so..." after the contest with dion I have to go back. _They're tickets to the star show that's being held at the Mossdeep Space Center. I was really planning to go with your mom, but... It looks like I've got to rush back to the Gym in Petalburg. Oh! Hmm. You know, it is a pair of ticket gives the tickets to dion she know what to do. Okay._

 _Dion time to getup I made your favorite breakfast strawberries pancake you a Luna favorite. Huh am up where dad. He went back to the gym to train you know your father love battles. so dion you dad and I was going to mossdeep space center to see the stars but he got caught up so I give this ticket to you can invite that handsome boy next door. Mom. You are blushing. Eat up I know you hungry haven't have mom cooking for a while I know._

" _Two people in this town have the mega bracelet. Am not taken the girl but I take the boy who lost at the Pokémon league he was useless to get one he not the chosen one._

 _Brendan left the house and a lady came to him. Hello boy can you battle me. I want to see how connect with your Pokémon are. Sure. Brendan lost you really hard to beat yes I am now give me your mega bracelet. No way had you lost and I can take it by force. Now I have to go to another place to go Petalburg city. Okay mom bye._

 _Dion you march up to that boy house and give him that ticket okay mom._

 _So I went to Brendan house and I knock of course and his mom open the door and he was very upset what happen...this lady challenge me to a battle and I lost she had scary looking dragon Pokémon with her. Scary._

 _Brendan can you describe her now!_

 _Well she had black hair brown t shirt and mess up cape and a Wismar with her why hm._

 _When I was five year old a lady and a whismur came to my grandpa dojo. Grandpa and dad capture this mystical scary looking Pokémon._

 _Brendan interrupted what it I don't know was. I was five playing with Luna my dad gave me._

 _Anyway I saw her and followed her and she took something out of the dojo. Dad had to look for that Pokémon but couldn't find it I guess that was his test and he failed it becoming a gym leader. That lady you just describe to me probably the same one. Dion she have a salamence with her and mega form. Yeah. I told dad that same lady he didn't believe me. And that why I don't do Pokémon battle and get badge I do contest. Contest does do battles but we get ribbon instead. Don't worries I get the mega bracelet back where did the lady say she was going. To Petalburg city. That where Wally lives yep... drago fly me to Petalburg city hurry._

 _Drago took one look roar in good speed and mega evolve. I know who that lady is. and I don't know what she after I will stop her even though am a Pokémon coordinator am still a Pokémon trainer and I will stop her and that salamence ._


	20. Chapter 20 meeting at Devon Company

_Chapter 20 meeting at Devon Company_

 _So I fly to Petalburg city as fast as I can but it was too late that strange lady took Wally mega necklace, and he was crying what happen this strange lady cam e out of know where and took it. My mega necklace to mega evolves gallade. Dion you have to get it back where did she go. I don't know she fly on salamence so fast. Did she have a whismur yeah she did. Dang it that the lady who took Brendan mega bracelet. You still have yours. You better watch your back dion. I will don't worry I get it back your mega necklace I promise. Don't cry you too strong to cry alright. You a Pokémon trainer now and you too don't cry like that alright. Dad came running dion you okay. Yes this strange lady remember I told you about. You told me about a lady was in grandpa dojo. Yeah and she taken mega bracelet she took Brendan and she took Wally I don't know who next. You are next no I don't think she after me she after two more people I even here team magma leader have one maxie and my friend lisia. You be careful okay will. Ring. Huh. Dion this is me Steven I need to talk to you can you please come to the Devon company sure I fly fast. Let go drago. To rusbtrubo city hurry._

 _So I came to Devon Company and Steven was waiting there his father want to talk to me about. There asteroid coming to our planet and he have a group of scientist working on a machine it called the link cable. To send the asteroid to another dimension. Have you ever hear stories about the ultimate weapon._

Yes I have heard about it was made by the king as who wanted to began back his Pokémon back from the dead/ but he brought it back but he used it to end the war as well. That correct. After the story was over her to go and get that shard for you."It was hardly a deduction worthy of praise…""The Link Cable? So it is to be a warp system… Yes, I understand. But Granite Cave… Ah, I see. The floor where we first met–the floor with the ancient wall paintings. It is true there were many shards of meteorite scattered about there."

"It looks like it's decided then; dion had their okay and after you find it come to mossdeep city. Okay. Dion be careful I will.

So I went to granite cave and I went in a and I saw that lady she said I'm zinnia, the lore keeper and she remember me when I was a kid. You sure grown up dion I knew you was a dracnoid when I first meet you at that dojo in jotho region. You father had Rayquaza lock up. Why. I don't know ask him yourself.

You looking for something like the meteorite shard if you beat me in a pokmoen battle then I give it to you. So she, send out salamence and is end out Luna. The battle was rough but I won. So for the winner here the meteorite shard.

Wait a minute how did you know am coming here. A birdie told me. Wait a minute; whismur can hear a voice a mile away you was eavesdropping. Yes I was and hearing about the asteroid coming to earth. Their earth technology will not scratch it. My name is Zinnia.

Wait a minute. I remember you. W-what you doing to my dojo. Let Rayquaza go that all. You father had it lock up. For what I don't know. But I free. Now I have to go see you again queen of hoenn. '

Drago and I looking at each other. That lady is weird we better keep an eye on her. It agreed with me so I was about to leave when my poke nav ringed, Steven told me to come to mossdeep city immediately. So I fly on drago (latios) so fast and I was there.

The made the link cable all there need was the metered shard that I gotten out the granite cave. So I gave it to the scientist and then she came in zinnia.

Well what we talking about I may ask. _Nice! So this is the heart of the famous Space Center everyone talks about! Pretty impressive, huh, Aster?"_

 _"Oh? Where's the harm in it? Don't be such a stick-in-the-mud! "_

 _"...Right?"_

 _"Oh me, we do seem to keep running into one another. You are a busy gal,_

 _"Me? I'm Zinnia. Just your regular ol' tourist, nothing more. Dreaming of taking a little trip into space... Heh. Oh, I (seeeeee...) so this is what has come of human technology and of hope and blood and sweat and tears and... Well, the list gets kinda long and boring. But it contains everything, huh? I know all about it. About just what kinda energy you're using to fuel this rocket thing... The abominable technology humanity first thought up 3,000 years ago... So you're once again planning to claim that this is best for humanity, or best for the whole darn world... It's a snap of your fingers to repeat the sins of the past. Worse, if what I overheard is true... This time, you're about to commit an error more abominable than before!"_

Like I said dion there technology is not going to save this world only Rayquaza can. You see am a draconid. And am here to save this world. '

So I after anther mega evolution two of course a Pokémon coordinator have one. Bye. . Who is that woman? Steven look at me. You now her of course I remember that lady she set Rayquaza free. I don't know what my father wanted with that dragon Pokémon.

Wait did she said pokmoen coordinator. Lisia she in danger I have to go. Be careful.

Drago lilycove city hurry. Roar.


	21. Chapter 21 the truth about zinnia

Chapter 21 the truth about zinnia

Lisia was having an interview with gabby and saying lisia and I are the cutest girls she every did she. We famous contest star and we are a big in hoenn region. After gabby left a lady challenge lisia to a battle with her Al (altaria). Zinnia told lisia to hand over her mega bracelet. Lisia refuse and she was in a battle and al didn't do to good and lost and she took it. Well that was fun girl you don't deserve this mega pokmoen you are these two boys.

Zinnia.

Zinnia took a look and I was flying on my drago so fast. Well I have to go. Lisia you okay. Am fine but al is not. Let take him to the Pokémon center. Nurse joy going to help him. You okay. Lisia was crying and she upset about al. Listen al going to be fine and don't worry is going to get you mega bracelet back you can count on me okay. So don't you dare cry? She didn't take your I don't know. But I will find her? Okay.

Thank you. Lisia al is fine. Oh Ali am glad you okay don't worry I promise I get you mega bracelet back. Don't worry. It came iota me and hug me.

When I went outside fan was coming to me asking for my autograph I gave it to them. And my poke nav was ringing. Steven wants me to come to meteor cave I said am on it.

Drago fly me to meteor cave. And it flies so fast in a speed of sound. I and drago are determined to stop her once and for all.

Dion _we have the Meteorite Shard. And I have come to understand many things, as I suspected might happen."_

 _"Allow me to introduce you. The honorable lady you see before you is a descendant of the ancient_ _Draconids_ _."_

 _"A rainbow-colored stone… An invocation from the Lore keeper… And a_ _Rayquaza_ _unlike any ever seen… I see. It does resemble what we know of the process of Mega Evolution…"_

 _"So the mechanism of Mega Evolution was discovered as a result of the first meeting between humanity and Rayquaza… Hmmmm. But I have one last question. That "Lore keeper" you spoke of…"_

 _"So it was true… As I had suspected, that woman who appeared at the Space Center was one of the Draconids… But I never dreamed she was involved in the attempted revival of the super-ancient Pokémon… In full knowledge of the power they held, fully understanding the terrible changes they would wreak upon our world… Still she helped that situation about? Did she give a thought to the many people and Pokémon whose lives were put at grave risk by her actions? Could she accept the inevitable sacrifice of so many lives, in order to protect the planet from the coming meteoroid?"_

 _"… Is that right? … I understand. Thank you for everything."_

 _"What is this…? This vague sense of apprehension… And my intuition has often proven true. I am going back to Rustboro first. I have to get back to Devon."_

After I left the lady say my aura is just like the draconid and am the key for this. I left and I went back to rustboro city the scientist was been chase by team magma grunts I beat them and there was running and the scientist said that Steven was chasing a man name Jason to mossdeep city I better fly to mossdeep space center right now.


	22. Chapter 22 mossdeep space

Chapter 22 mossdeep space

I fly to moossdeep city went to mossdeep space center and there was lots of team magma grunts. Everyone in there was scared of them so I went upstairs and saw Jason who is a member of team magma .so when Steven saw me he said I have excellent timing on showing up. Team magma. _What do you intend to do with that device? You do realize that this is the last hope we have of saving this planet?"_

 _"How convenient it must be for you to put all the blame on another."_

 _"_ _What–?!_ _" dion._ _"… Dion This fool! This incredible fool really intends to do it! If we don't stop this now, our whole world will be embroiled in the destruction!"_

 _"You're ready for battle…aren't you?"_ Of course am ready for a battle. Then Jason said I ruin their submarine and said you are annoying cute little annoying little cute little brat, so he send a mega camerupt and I send out blossom and Steven send out skarmory we defeat both of their Pokémon and he said he wanted to destroy the world by taking that device.

Then zinnia came and asks what we talking about and then she came to the scientist and took the link cable and smash it. What no. What you doing. Like I said early you machine want stop that asteroid. Oh I forgot something as well zinnia stole Jason mega bracelet.

Now am of to get your boss mega bracelet bye.

What that brat said about are boss mega bracelet. No she wouldn't will her. Dion you need to go to team magma base I stay here you be careful.

So I went to team magma base and I battle lots of grunts and went to the leader room and am to late zinnia already be maxie the team magma leader. She saying is too late if you want to catch me come to sky pillar. Ask the champion he knows where it is because I know you just move here with that horrible father of yours.

What you saying you going to find out why he captures Rayquaza like that.

Steven called me dion are you all wait. I said yes am fine um zinnia told me to go to sky pillar. _Are you all right?! … Is that right…? I never even imagined… The Key Stone… The Sky Pillar… And the Draconid people… So that's it… I begin to see the line connecting these dots. I think we need to meet up at once to discuss what we should do next. I'll be waiting at the Space Center. Up on 2F. Do hurry."_

So I fly on drago and arrive at the city went to mossdeep space center. _Ah… That's it. That woman… That "Zinnia"… She mentioned the Sky Pillar. Few can enter it–only the successors of the ancient world, who know of what has been… The Lorekeepers who are tasked with passing on the knowledge to those who come after…"_

 _"Do you remember Wallace, whom you met in Sootopolis? Of course he a contest star and a gym leader."_ Good you got great memory. _The Gym Leader of Sootopolis, Wallace, should know how to undo the seal on the Sky Pillar's entrance. He is also one of the few humans to have inherited such ancient lore. I will remain here and work the professor and his team to devise a plan for what to do next. That woman…Zinnia… I cannot put my faith in her. We will think of a new way to stop the meteoroid on our own. Zinnia…and the Sky Pillar… I will leave them in your hands. I will send a message to Wallace for you, so he knows to help. You will probably find him in the Cave of Origin in Sootopolis." okay I go. There thanks. What a…glorious turn of events…"_

 _"To think that this tree… I never knew we had received it from that huge man who visited from the Kalos region… Goodness me, old master. This has been a learning experience. I thank you for this."_

 _"No, no, you're too modest. Hah hah hah… Now then…"_

 _"Welcome again to Sootopolis, our new queen of hoenn Steven has told me everything. Do you wish to go to the Sky Pillar? It is true the cave that leads to the Sky Pillar can only be opened by the hand of someone descended from the ancient people of Sootopolis…as, indeed, am I. Or by one of the Draconids, who have also lived in Hoenn since ancient times… The Sky Pillar is in fact an altar built for the ascension of Rayquaza—that Legendary Pokémon long said to be the protector of the Hoenn region. Only the ancient Draconid people know how to summon Rayquaza to the Sky Pillar. Steven has told me of the woman Zinnia. She must be trying to revive Rayquaza for some purpose. I shall go first to the Sky Pillar. When your preparations are complete, come join me. The Sky Pillar towers over everything upon one of Route 131's small islands."_

So dion you came. _As you can see, I have undone the seal on the entrance to the Sky Pillar. Follow the path within, and you will reach the pillar in time."_

 _"However… To go beyond this point… There is one more trial you must overcome. This is my duty as one of the ancient Sootopolitans, a duty passed down to me by my former master. You must battle me. Here and now. Prove to me that your power is great enough to face what lies ahead! Now tell me… Are you prepared?"_ So I battle Wallace and I won he was shocked and proud that I beat him.

 _Defeat me, a descendant of the ancient Sootopolis people, and even when I was holding nothing back…"_

As o expected by you dion. _You are an excellent Pokémon Trainer. The Pokémon that you sent out in that battle… At times dancing as lightly as an elusive spring breeze… Yet striking with the sudden surety of lightning from the blue. Watching you command the battle with such ease and grace… Even I might succumb to your charm. Now go forth. Find the truth that you seek. As one of the ancient people of Sootopolis, I cannot intrude upon this holy place. I will return to Sootopolis for now and try to lay plans in case the worst should come to pass despite all our efforts. I'm sorry that we always seem to be leaving the fate of the entire world in your hands. Yet there it lies once again. Good luck to you, young queen of hoenn._

 _Dion we leave zinnia in your hands. Don't give up. I want._


	23. Chapter 23 Rayquaza

Chapter 23 Rayquaza

So I arrive in sky pillar and zinnia was waiting inside. _So you came for me. Thanks for that. That's really good dion. Since you've been a good girl think_ _I'll give you something I've been keeping."_

 _"Look... The paintings that cover the walls of this tower... See, these are the history of humanity, of Pokémon, and of nature itself. They're the tales that have been passed down by my ancestors, the Draconids, for thousands of years. And now...I will pass that history and lore on to you._

 _"Thousands of years ago, in the primal age long lost, the world was overflowing with natural energy. Primal Groudon and Primal Kyorge fought over that energy in endless, furious clashes."_

 _"In the face of Primal Groudon and Kyorge great power, people could do nothing. The only choice was to watch as disaster upon disaster swept over them. It was in such a time that a great many meteoroids poured from the darkness of space, from a place higher even than the heavens. And the meteoroids fell in their multitude upon a waterfall that had long been home to a tribe of Dragon-type-Pokémon users..."_

 _"...OK! That's it! That's the end of the first chapter of my tale."_

 _"I'll tell you the next part of the story on the next floor. Look forward to._

 _So she walk off and I follow her we was on the second floor and she went on saying about the pillar._ _Oh! Here you are!"_

 _"Let me continue. It's finally time for chapter two. Here we go!"_

 _"At last, right? Hah! I know you're thrilled."_

 _"The meteors shone with rainbow brilliance, as if some great life was held within."_

 _"That was when, as if drawn by the brilliance, a Pokémon that shone in a blazing emerald hue descended from the heavens... That Pokémon was none other than Rayquaza. Rayquaza power overwhelmed that of the two Primal Pokémon and peace returned to the world. The people of Hoenn revered Rayquaza as a true savior. A thousand years after this time, the meteoroids once again fell. A huge meteoroid, far greater than any before, struck the planet, boring deep into the ocean and leaving behind it a crater larger than any other. The land born of this event later becomes known as_ _Sootopolis_ _."_

 _"And that is it! Chapter two is over! But we've only just left the starting line. There's a long way yet—don't fall behind now!"_

 _So I climb and I was on the third floor_

 _Now, our tale reaches the best part. Sootopolis was born from a great meteoroid strike."_

 _"The great meteoroid was the first of many disasters to befall humanity. When it punched into the planet, the land cracked beneath it, and a great welling of natural energy poured from beneath Hoenn. Thirsting for that energy, Primal Kyogre and Primal Groudon once again woke._

" _The people had a wish—a memory from a thousand years before... They wished that the Legendary Pokémon clad in emerald light would appear again. The huge Meteorite that lay at the heart of Sootopolis gave off a boundless brilliance. In its brilliance, it resembled a vast and powerful Key Stone. And once again, Rayquaza descended from whence it came in the heavens. The people fell to their knees before Rayquaza and made a wish for salvation. As they did, a great change came over the Legendary Pokémon. It was enveloped in blinding light. As the light receded, they beheld a Rayquaza beyond all knowledge— a sublime figure, incandescent with overwhelming life force. It was humanity's wish that brought about Rayquaza transformation in the face of the rainbow stone... Yes... A wish... An intangible thing, invisible to the eye. Yet this wish bound people and Pokémon together, enabling the Legendary Pokémon to change its appearance... Doesn't it remind you of something? That's right... It sounds like Mega Evolution, doesn't it?_

Fourth floor

 _"And how did the story end? After being transformed by the wish of the people, did Rayquaza save them from disaster?"_

 _"Rayquaza once again confronted Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre. The golden filaments that sprang from its body covered the sky. An emerald brilliance illuminated the area._ _A terrible wind_ _rose."_

 _"The wind and emerald light visibly sapped the power from Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre. Drained of their primal powers, the two vanished into the depths of land and sea. Rayquaza watched them go, regaining its usual appearance. Then it soared back up into the heavens where it dwelled. A witness to this series of events,_ _a tall visitor_ _from_ _a distant land_ _, said, "It is the Δ (Delta), born of the great disturbances in this world. By the bonds born of mankind's wish and the power of the stones, it will calm the troubles that plague the world." That was when the Draconids constructed their great tower, to hold the rainbow stone that had granted Rayquaza its power, and to try to get a little bit closer to Rayquaza in the heavens above. To record the history of their trials and the great feats of mighty Rayquaza for all to know, they left behind the murals you see here."_

 _"A giant tower... And paintings of the past... You know, I feel like I've seen something like that recently. Heh. But now, I suppose it's time for the last chapter in our tale."_

Now the final floor the fifth floor

 _At last we reach the final chapter..."_

 _"A thousand years of peace followed after that disastrous time. But the Draconid people, learning from their long history's cyclical nature, foretold that the meteoroids would fall on this land again. The meteoroid to come, they prophesized, would be far greater than those that had come before it. This meteoroid would be great enough to break the world forever..."_

 _"In order to prevent this great calamity, those who held the knowledge of the past arrived at a plan. Their plan was to invoke Rayquaza, the great savior, and summon it to this land before the meteoroid could strike."_

 _"And that's it. That's the end of our... of the Draconids' tale. I spent long time thinking about how I could protect the happiness of as many people as possible. What I must do, as one who holds both the knowledge and the power... One who bears the heavy wishes of those who could not...live up to that fate...? Well, I had to be really creative, you know?"_

 _See that, Aster? You always wanted to watch them, right? The_ _Litleonids_ _. A million glittering stars falling from the sky... The show is about to start."_

 _"Aren't we happy now? Yes, what could be better, dear Aster? Ha- ha..."_

 _"... Welcome to the Dragonhark altar dion._ _You know what I am trying to do here by now, don't you? That's right. I will summon Rayquaza to this world to destroy the meteoroid headed for Hoenn. That is my... It is our duty._

 _"Ever since I was a little girl, I have always turned my eyes up to the sky. When I was so full of uncertainty that I felt my heart might be crushed by it... When I was so grief-stricken and alone I thought my heart might break of it... I turned and looked up there... so that my tears would never, ever fall. What about you? Have you ever had to do something like that?"_

Yes I have I always wanted to be a contest coordinator and nothing stop me. You see you and I are alike.

 _I used to watch the stars like this all the time... Together with Aster. We were always together. In good times and in bad. I loved her. I loved her with everything I had... But I still lost her."_

 _"... Hahahaha... I want to see her... I want to be with her again... My sweet Aster..."_

 _"I will, won't I? With this... Just a little longer..."_

 _"Guess I should say good morning?"_

 _"You slept well, didn't you? You look so adorable when you sleep. Sorry about the knocking-you-out thing."_

 _"... Enough. I think it's time I gave it a shot. "_

 _"I'm sorry...for all the trouble I caused you. If something happens to me... Please... Take this little one..."_

" _...OK. Here I go."_

 _""With jewel bright and borrowed might from the spirits of the departed... Through sacred rite, in thy great sight, my life as well I offer...""_

 _"...Ugh...ngh...GH... "I summon thee...to aid...this fight... and save us...from disaster!"_ _Realize them...upon this world...! For this I do summon thee!_ _"_

 _"_ _Rayquaza!_ _"_

 _"_ _!_ _"_

 _"Ray...quaza!"_

 _"I did it! I...I did it!"_

 _"Now the world...will be saved! Aster... Aster, I did it!"_

 _"Great Rayquaza! Hear my wish! Achieve your Mega Evolution! Take hold of your true power! Show me your true face! The Rayquaza that will save this planet!"_

 _"Huh?! H-how can this be?! I gathered all of the Key Stones that could withstand your great power... and summoned you here... You came... And yet... Why?!"_

 _"_ _Come on! Do it! Mega Evolve! Why?! Why won't you..._ _"_

 _"What?!"_

 _"It can't be... The one without enough power...is you, Rayquaza?"_

 _"The Meteorites that should lie within Rayquaza great body...aren't enough? Have these thousand years drained them of their power?"_

 _"This...can't...be... I can't... I... I... Everything...I've done...till now..."_

 _"Aster... I can't... I can't take any...more..."_

 _"..._ "

 _"That's—?!"_

 _"What? That Meteorite?!"_

 _"It's just like...a Mega Stone?!"_

 _"_ _Whoa!_ _"_

 _"Swallowing meteorites allows it to store as much power as a Mega Stone. Your Meteorite summoned forth the power needed for Rayquaza to Mega Evolve!"_

 _"Hah! It's amazing!"_

 _Dion Rayquaza is trying to build up power... It wants power for itself to take you on! Use everything you've got and win over Rayquaza! You have to master it! This is the Legendary Pokémon that all Hoenn views as our great protector! And the only one who can direct it now... It's you! You have to do this!"_

So I battle it and I capture it.

 _Congratulations, Dion. And...Thank you."_

 _"History has chosen you... The truth remains that Rayquaza chose you and not me... But... While I don't know how to put it into words exactly... I think I understand why... ...You will be successor to our long history now. And I pass to you the final key to Rayquaza true power. The move that only it can learn:_ _Dragon Ascent_ _..."_

 _"...That's it, then. I guess...it's time that I do my last task as Lore keeper. You have obtained Rayquaza power for your own... Now I will have you prove to me that you can master that power... in battle! That is my final... The final duty of the last Lore keeper of the Draconid people! Show me that you can exceed it—the entirety of history that we have clung to until today!"_

 _"...Phew. ... My pulse... I can feel it racing..."_

 _"...Yes. I'm feeling...totally...pumped!"_

I have one request please battle me again with six on six battle. Okay.

I mega evolve Rayquaza and he look really good and I won. After the battle zinnia gave me a magma suit. For go to space it yours now. You have to go into outer space

What outer space. I always dream going to outpace. You have yes.

So I put the space suit on and I got on ray (Rayquaza)

I was in space and I see the asteroid it was coming in good speed so ray. You ready. It shock it head let go. it roar and with good speed now used dragon ascent your powerful move we have to protect everyone on this planet I believe in you. We saw it and ray smash it in piece.

Then I saw something what is that. It was in a triangular and it had arm coming out and it came out of the triangular form... wait a minute is that deoxys.

Decoys were coming at us. Used dragon pulse. It hit it. Master Ball goes. So it deicide to join my team. Piakchu Stella is home with mom. So it came out and hugs me. We did thank you ray I guess it was you huh.

Decoys you was lonely wasn't you. How we are partner you and me. It returns in the poke ball.

I saw zinnia she was still there I need to tell you about your father and you probably hate him what he did the ray.

POKEMON LIST ON DION TEAM

BRUCE (SCEPTILE)

LUNA (SYLVEON)

Drago (latios)

Blossom (milotic)

Ray (Rayquaza)

Charlie (dexoys)

Stella is with Elsa dion mom. Doing house work. Dion think mom can be lonely sometime so she with her mother.


	24. Chapter 24 the truth why Norman (dion fa

Chapter 24 the truth why Norman (dion father) had Rayquaza

Zinnia had a look on her face trying to tell me something. What is it? The reason I was there at your dojo. You father had Rayquaza lock up. And I find out why. Have you hear about the Pokémon association team. Yeah I hear stories about them. Did you know your father was in the group? What yeah he was. He job was to capture Rayquaza and after he captures it. There was trying to control it. But you need an orb to control right. That correct but Rayquaza don't need an orb to be control there was still going to control it. I had a tip that there had Rayquaza in the dojo. I couldn't let that happen.

I remember you. You came in. and I free him and you saw me and I didn't attack you. I was trying to release Rayquaza from those chains and he was free.

So you saying my father were trying to control him. Yes. Am sorry and I didn't want you to think of me but I should have told you the truth when I meet you at that boy house is Petalburg city. Am sorry you deserve better than to have a father like him. I see why you runaway form home because what he trying to do with your life. Dion you are very brave to do that. Here is the mega bracelets I stole I was going to give it back can you sure.

After I gave everyone there mega bracelet there said thank you to me and even hug me. I want to isolate myself but I want to confront my father what he did to ray. And if he said he did this I will never ever forgive him. Mom and I did was better off without him.

So Brendan wants to go see those litlenoids I wasn't in a mood so we went and it was okay just asteroid and rocks flying in space. So we went home I ask him in the morning

So I went home mom fix dinner, I told her am not hungry am very tired. Dad got anger and said mom work very hard you going to eat dinner with us. I just save the world from an asteroid coming to earth killing everyone and you as well. Right now I don't need this. Honey I hear there was an asteroid coming, but something stop it was you yes it was now am tired good night.

Norman don't be hard on dion okay that why see runway from home you going to do that again. This time you want find her. I was really tired and mom fix breakfast and I eat the pancake. Dion you hungry huh. Yes I am.

Looking for your father him in the gym. Thank mom hey Stella. (Pika). You been a good helper huh. She has. Um am going. Okay. Be home by dinner.

So I fly on ray. And he landed.

Heee dion how are you. Fine Jamie where is dad. He in trailing. Am going to talk with him. Dion he don't like to be disturbed. I don't care leave me alone. She really mad I never ever hear her speak like that.

Dad.

Dion am very busy can we talk later. No we need to talk. Dion am very busy with my training. Oh very busy huh. You never spent time with mom or me. Love your Pokémon and that Pokémon association group. That not true and how did you know I work with Pokémon association. A little birdie told me. Is it true, you try to control Rayquaza? Well is it. Dion you don't understand. Yes I do. There said you group trying to control Rayquaza because Rayquaza didn't have the orb like kyorge and Groudon so your couldn't control it.

But you and that group try to control it.

Dion you don't understand.

Yes I do and I see why zinnia try to free it. "I think she did the right thing. That was wrong what that cruel association try to control Rayquaza .why would you be in a group like that." Dion. Like I said you don't understand. Yes I do. Your group was trying to control it just like team magma try to control Groudon. You as guilty as then them. Why would you choose them over me and mom? You don't care about us. You never did.

Dion sweet heart I do care about you and your mother. More lies is it. I hate you. I always hate you.

Don't come looking for me. I will never ever be around you.

"Dion wait come back".

"Dion". Jamie have you seen her. She just storm of. You two had a fight. Yes we did. Did she say she going home. I don't know she was upset and she fly off in good speed. Was it latios I don't know?

Norman point of view

I try to call dion on poke nav plus but she not answering the finally put a calling she not answer.

Dion please pick up I need to talk with you. I went home think she was there but she wasn't. Elsa dear is dion here. No she not. We had fight and she find out I was on that Pokémon association and she hate me. I never ever heard her say she hate me. Norman dear that lie a she love you she probably angry. I told you? You should have told her about the Pokémon association. If she find out about that she will be angry. Elsa is worried about her I try to call her. But she not answer is worried about her Elsa. Norman let her came down and she come home. But you need to tell her why you left. She always feels loneness anyway. She did say you never spend time with us. I had to leave you girls behind because of them; I got tired and I miss my wife and child. So I left. Then tell her. But she won't listen to me. She will. Now go find her. She told me not to. Still go find her. She needs her parent. Her dad.


	25. Chapter 25 Steven Stone

Chapter 25 Steven

It was raining hard and I know ray is tired I told him to go to mossdeep city. I knew where Steven house is. And his light was on. I knock on the door. He said who it is. I told it me dion.

He open and he saw me wet and crying.

You okay why you are out here it late and it raining you catch a cold okay come in. Dion you okay no am not. What wrong what happen?

After I capture Rayquaza zinnia told me why she was at the dojo. She was trying to free Rayquaza. And she told me why? My father had Rayquaza lock up and he was on the Pokémon association. He didn't tell me about it. There try control Pokémon. The Pokémon there was trying to control was Rayquaza.

Steven was listening and he never ever saw her upset. He abandon me and mom when I was five year old. Then he come back when I turn eleven and says he a gym leader. He never ever spend time with us never. He love that stupid gym more than me and my mom. Mom was the only person there for me. He never ever love me never. He abandon his family over that stupid Pokémon association than us his only fresh and blood. I don't want to be near him Steven I don't want too.

Dion. I know how you feel I have a father just like your dad. You do. Of course I know your pain you and I are alike... He was never there for me and I feel your pain. Dion don't you cry you too beautiful to cry.

. You don't need him okay. Okay. You can stay here for tonight and I fix you breakfast how about that thank you.

Steven point of view

Dion I know how you feel. My father wasn't there for me.

(Flash back)

Dad can we go to the carnival please. Sorry dion am very busy. I was all alone most of the time

I was watching dion sleep. I do feel sorry for her like I told her she and I are alike and I will protect you.

SHE and I are alike, I know how she feel abandoned but he story is so much different why would her father keep something like that from her. That typical for Norman anyway. I hear him a purser for strength but have lots of anger. You told me before you enter a contest well you really didn't tell me; I kinda sense it in you ; I knew you a runaway from someone or somebody and you didn't want be find . If I should have know that I would have tell you to go home tell you family you all right but I was busy with my own problem anyway what your father did was wrong and unforgivable and you have the right to be anger and you have the right not to be around him that your choice.

Next morning

Good morning hey you okay yes are fine I just need to stay away from home for a bit I hope he don't find me. Well he will find you eventually like he did before. Yeah I told you what happen. He hit a girl yeah because I run away from home and he was anger. This is different I can't be around him.

Dion I have a question. Was your dad around you a lot? Not really it was only my mom and me. She the one that take care of the house. And my mom really want to see those littlenoids at mossdeep city but he cancel before she got the ticket. I know that hurt my mom and deep down that made me so mad. What he did to her was wrong, so she gave me the ticket and I took Brendan to it. but I know she was hurt by it. He cares about that gym more than me and mom.

Steven touches my hands. Dion you and I are alike. I said we are, of course we both wanted are father to change but there never ever change for us. He didn't change from my mother and same for your dion. You deserve better.

Zinnia said the same thing. I deserve better. Why you saying this to me. Because I have feeling for you right now. What!

You have feeling for me yes and I always did from the moment I saw you. I know you been in pain with your father he wanted you to be something you don't want to be, but It your destiny not his and you have every right to be angry what he did. He joins that Pokémon association group and abandons his family. Dion like I said you deserve better. I know. Don't get me wrong Brendan is a good friend but I don't like him like a boyfriend I, have feeling for someone else.

Steven asks who, is it? It you silly. I always like you and I know you nineteen and am twelve years old. But is an adult now I can make my own choice. Dion can I take you out for a date. Sure I better go shopping for a dress I don't want to wear this outfit.

I walk out Steven house about to fly when I hear my name been called. Dion! It was Brendan you dad been calling me and my dad he want you home. Brendan am not going home and don't tell anyone you saw me. Drago. But dion your father is worried about you. Worried huh! He wasn't worried about me before why is, he so worried now. Dion I know he care for you in his own way but he want you home. Nice speech but am busy goodbye. Dion!

Steven hear voice and came out. Hey Brendan, how you been doing lately. Fine just training. Why is dion at your house? She needs a place to relax. Can you please tell her to come home her mother is worried and plus her father is looking for her again she always ran of this is the second time she run away from home.

Steven go mad so fast, Brendan think dion father is this perfect man have you hear story about him. Yes he was on the Pokémon association team but he quit because he miss his family. He blames them for separating them. That doesn't matter, a true man and a true father will fight to stay with their family her father and my father are the same. And I will tell dion we talk about it.

Don't bother I heard it. Brendan am not coming home so please go back to little root town and don't come back to look for me.

Dion everyone make mistake. I don't care. You my friend. Brendan I just know you for a year I don't know you at all. I never ever had a true friend other than Luna she was my only true friend. Mom have to work sometime so it be myself sometime and I don't need you mom are him either so stop trying to be my friend okay. Dion!

"Brendan. I just go home just talk to her mother not her father if he find out am start dating his daughter. I know you are older than her he hurt you.

So I told Ms Elsa and Norman was home at the time and heard my conversation

What why would she be with Steven stone he older than her like nineteen why would she be with him.

Because Mr. Norman dion in love.

What she too young to be in love her only twelve year old. I forbid it. Why is she,

Um. I don't know. Said Brendan

I think you do and I can find her myself,

Shopping

I love to go shopping even with my friend Whitney we go shopping all the time. We both the same age. I love this dress I pick. It was baby blue sleeveless dress and had a ribbon in the back.

I brought some new shoes, white heels; I love them I even buy some new hand bands. I hope he like them.

Talk with Wallace the gym leader

Hey Wallace hey there Steven how you been friend. Good I have a date with a girl, her name is Dion Wade.

What the ''contest queen dion'' howled Wallace. My friend she too young she just a child.

I don't care I have feeling for her and she have feeling for me. Said Steven,

My friend if her father fined out you dating his child he has the police and the league on you. Worried Wallace.

That a risk I rather make. You didn't see how upset she was when she found out her father is in the Pokémon association group,

Say what, I hear stories about them trying to find a way to control deity like kyorge and Groudon. Yeah this time it was Rayquaza.

The sky high Pokémon that belong to dion.

Correct.

I don't know Steven this is dangerous if you love her then say you do but be careful her father will find out.

He won't unless a friend of her does.


End file.
